powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
King Mondo
King Mondo, also known as the Machine King, was the ruler of the Machine Empire. History Power Rangers Zeo Driving Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd off the moon, Mondo believed the Earth would be an easy conquest, but was shocked when his army of Cogs was repelled by the Zeo Rangers. Intrigued by the idea of being challenged in a conquest, Mondo decided to take his time trying to conquer Earth, as he had gotten bored of the easy takeovers of other galaxies. However, Mondo soon grew tired of the Rangers, who repeatedly thwarted his plans. The conquest of Earth was made even more difficult when the Gold Ranger arrived and bolstered the Zeo Rangers' ranks, despite repeated efforts by the Machine King to take the Gold Ranger's powers for himself. Mondo finally tired of fooling around and unearthed the ancient Sword of Damocles, intending to personally destroy the rangers. He grew giant and confronted Earth's defenders, but was vanquished by their new Super Zeo Megazord. Despite this victory for the rangers, Queen Machina expressed confidence that Mondo would be rebuilt. During this time, the Royal House of Gadgetry had to deal with potential usurper Louie Kaboom, who tried to woo Machina but eventually placed her and Prince Sprocket under arrest and ruled by decree. Mondo's first son Prince Gasket soon arrived with his wife Archerina, took care of Kaboom, and then took over themselves. King Mondo returned to the throne shortly after, chasing away the two. He clashed with the rangers in battle with his new monster Cog Changer. When Rita and Zedd threw down their gauntlet and sent down their own monster, Mondo asked them for a temporary alliance and merged the two monsters, but this plan failed. After a failed attempt to steal the Gold Ranger Powers again, the Royal House of Gadgetry met with Rita and Zedd on the moon to strike up an alliance. However, they were double crossed as Rita and Zedd's "surrender" gift was actually a bomb. Mondo and his family were blown to bits but his destroyed head swore vengeance. Power Rangers in Space Mysteriously rebuilt once again, King Mondo attended Dark Specter's conference on the Cimmerian Planet with his wife and was present when a mysterious red ranger crashed the party. Months later, he teamed with General Havoc and led the Machine Empire in invading KO-35 and the Phantom Ranger's homeplanet. When Zordon's energy wave struck, King Mondo was reduced to a pile of sand, destroyed forever. Power Rangers: Wild Force Years later, General Venjix, the leader of the Machine Empire remnants, still looks up to his former king as a living god over creation. Before his destruction, he is sad that he has failed his king years after the Machine Empire fell. King Mondo is mentioned by Venjix, also he shows to his minions a statue of him. Powers and Abilities *Electric bolts from staff *Teleportation *Excellent at boxing Notes * Mondo's title of monarchy is a misnomer, since he's a king, not an emperor like his Sentai counterpart, who rules the Machine Empire. * Mondo is notable for being the first main villain to be destroyed in the Power Rangers franchise. * He is the only main villain from the Zordon-Era to be destroyed in Countdown to Destruction. See also *Emperor Bacchus Wrath de: König Mondo fr: Roi Mondo Category:PR Villains Category:Zeo Category:In Space Category:Machine Empire Category:Main PR Villains Category:Final PR Villains